


Tires, Radios and Something Else.

by spacekei



Series: TsukkiyamaFest 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 50's AU, M/M, for tumblr, tsukkiyama fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekei/pseuds/spacekei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically, Tsukishima's car was pushing some regulations and legal standards safety. The previous era of hot rods and speedsters had definitely left it's mark on Tsukishima.</p><p>AKA.1950's au in which Tsukishima likes hot rods and Yamaguchi likes whatever makes Tsukishima happy.</p><p>For TsukkiyamaFest on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tires, Radios and Something Else.

Technically, Tsukishima's car was pushing some regulations and legal standards safety. The previous era of hot rods and speedsters had definitely left it's mark on Tsukishima.

The first thing Tsukishima did was change the tires. He rolled up to Yamaguchi's before school the way he always did, except this time with his window rolled down and a pompous smirk.

The regular black tires that matched the cars shiny black finish had been replaced by racing tires, the ones with a white stripe running around it. Yamaguchi didn't even want to know how much those cost.

"You like them?" Tsukishima asked once Yamaguchi settled next to him in the passengers seat.

"I uh..." Yamaguchi struggles for words, watching Tsukishima's face turn a little sour. "I like them, Tsukki but...Tsukki, I didn't think you'd actually get them!", He laughed. "Don't you think they're a little too flashy for you, Tsukki?"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." A smile pulled at Tsukishima's face and he revved the engine. "I haven't had much of a chance to test them out yet." He looked over to Yamaguchi.

"Well, what are you waiting for then?"  
______

Tadashi couldn't begin to explain what Tsukki had changed next. All he knew was that he went to Tsukki's house midday that Saturday and by the time Tsukishima's mother called them in for dinner they were covered in car grease. Tsukki more so than him. With his blue jeans turned a darker shade of blue, stained hands, rolled up sleeves, and beads of sweat rolling down his face and neck. Yamaguchi found it hard to look away.

He couldn't begin to explain what they'd changed under the hood but it didn't really matter to him because later that night Tsukishima took him to the sandy lots just outside town to see the results.

______

One of the tamer modifications they made to Tsukishima's car was installing a new radio they'd saved up for since they saw the advertisement in the newspaper. They hunched over in the front seat around a gaping hole of wires in the car's dashboard. Tsukishima with his hands buried in the mess and Yamaguchi holding a flashlight peering over Tsukishima. The garage at the Tsukishima house was open letting in the night's cold air.

"Oi, Yamaguchi. Does this wire look more yellow or more orange to you?" Tsukishima asked, his brow furrowed. He moved aside to let Yamaguchi slide next to him. Their forearms pressed against each other and Yamaguchi felt his face flush yet despite that he pressed even closer. 

"Hmm...." The wire was obviously yellow yet he took some time and pretended to ponder. "I think it's yellow. What color do you think it is, Tsukki?" He turned his head to look at his friend's face. He noticed that the air wasn't as cold anymore and that Tsukishima's face was closer than he expected it be. 

Tsukishima's glasses were fogging up and the flashlight Yamaguchi was holding no longer aimed at the hole where the radio was supposed to go but instead down onto the car floor. Tuskishima’s amber eyes stared with an intensity that left Yamaguchi feeling self-conscious. 

“Tsukki…?” Yamaguchi questioned, trying to dissipate the tension in the air. It didn’t really work.

It was awkward the way they had to both stretch and squeeze their bodies so that their lips could reach.

 

Of course neither of them were idiots so it didn’t long for them to move to the back seat of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> haha yeah well i havent written in forever so.... Thanks to my friend (who'll link to later if i can) for beta'ing this piece of shit.
> 
> I guess if you want to follow me on tumblr you should: cumuwu on tumblr


End file.
